


Under Blackened Skies

by BlackenedSkies



Series: Fly away home [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Frosthawk - Freeform, Hulkeye - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:44:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint does something no one ever expected when his relationship comes to an end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Blackened Skies

"...I'm truly sorry Clint."  
It was taking nearly everything Clint had to keep his face neutral as Bruce spoke, the scientist's eyes only flicking down to the glasses he was needlessly cleaning once.

"I understand."  
It was bullshit. He didn't understand at all. The reason's were pathetic and could all be overcome if the other man had /wanted/ them to be over come. The assassin had been so patient, understanding with Bruce and the scientist had started to open up and relax with him, so much so, that he'd actually allowed himself to think their relationship was solid. Silly Clint.

Bruce had slowly put his glasses back on,  
"We could...I don't want...." He had licked his lips and Clint watched the motion knowing he'd never see Bruce do that before he went down on him again. It caused more cracks to appear in his already shattered heart.  
"Friends. Yeah."  
Bruce had started to reach towards the archer but Clint had simply given a slight nod, moving away from the stretching out fingers and left his boyfriend's....ex boyfriend's room. If Bruce touched him he'd break down, the carefully placed mask would crack and disintegrate; he couldn't have that.

_I'm hangin' on your rope,_  
 _Got me ten feet off the ground._  
 _And I'm hearin' what you say,_  
 _But I just can't make a sound._  
 _You tell me that you need me,_  
 _Then you go and cut me down..._

He headed straight to the roof turning his head up to the blackened sky so the rain drops fell down his face. Clint had never meant to fall in love. He'd never meant to start caring about Bruce more than anyone including himself... It had started off as a stupid crush and he swore he wouldn't act on it. At this point he cursed Tony. If it hadn't been for that ass he would never have gone to the bar. He would never have had the shots that had clouded his usually impeccable judgement causing him to crush his lips against the other mans, caused him to slide his hand up the scientists shirt, caused him to.....

Clint squeezed his eyes shut. Shaking his head, almost like he hoped the memories were like an etch a sketch and could be shaken away. Taking a deep, shaky breath he opened his eyes again, forcing himself to shut down an emotion at a time. He started with the hurt. He'd always known he wasn't good enough for the man currently 4 floors below. He should be grateful that the man had given him the time of day he told himself as he stared out over the city. Clint wasn't anything special, he couldn't fly, didn't have super strength and certainly wasn't super smart, he was just a normal man who was good with a bow. Bruce would be better with someone like Tony, someone he could talk science with, someone he could build things with. He should be happy for the times he got to push Bruce down onto his bed, thankful that he had let him make love to him because that's what Clint had done. He'd tried to put all his emotions into those nights. Tried to use his body to show Bruce just how much he loved him. A tear fell as he thought about the first time he and Bruce had taken their relationship to that level. The other man had been worried about the hulk, but they had gone at a snail pace, the foreplay lasting at least an hour on its own. The prep had been even slower. Clint had made him cum with his fingers then ever so slowly worked him up again before he had finally inched his rock hard cock into the tight ring of muscle.

Clint shook his head again, his inner voice screaming at him to stop torturing himself. Bruce /didn't/ want him. Bruce had thrown him away! He'd promised to be different, promised he wouldn't hurt him. Clint bit his lip harshly fighting back a sob. He wanted so badly to forget the past 6 months. To forget all the now broken promises, to forget that smile, the faces his lover had pulled as he slid in and out of him... He didn't want the awkwardness that would surely come. To go through an another apology everytime they bumped into each other pretend this was all okay...  
He remembered as Bruce ran fingers along his scars told him he loved him and that he was in this for the long run but in the end he had just used the tiring Hulk excuses, to get rid of him now he was bored. Hulk could hurt him, having the Hulk inside him meant he wasn't normal, it was too dangerous for him to be in a relationship, blah, blah fucking blah!  
He was a deaf, orphan who had once been a villain and controlled by Loki! He wasn't exactly normal either.

Loki....

Loki had wanted him. Loki had chosen him to take over any of the others and truth be told everything had been simpler when he had been under the other's control. He'd lived for his next order, for the approval of his master, but now....now....

He dropped to his knees and bowed his head, his hands flat on the ground supporting him.  
"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough for you Bruce." He whispered into the night.

"He's an idiot." Clint stiffened. "You were more than enough for him. You were too good my little hawk."  
Jumping to his feet, he went into a fighting stance painfully aware he didn't have a his bow. Tonight had meant to be his and Bruce's movie night and he was unarmed. Fuck.

"I wish you no harm." Loki studied him for a moment before his eyes locked with the other mans, "I just heard you calling out to me with your mind."  
Clint said nothing nor did he relax from his fighting stance. Loki's smile grew,  
"Ever the fighter. Oh how I admire that about you, I've said it before and I'll say it again, you have heart."  
The Demi-God's fingers tapped against his staff lightly as he started to circle the hurting Avenger.  
"I could make it stop. I could take away your pain Barton, make that puny creature regret what he's done to you."  
He pressed his body against Clint's back, his lips going to his ear, "I could make you feel better than he ever did."

Clint spun round but Loki had already gone. His breathing was rapid, eyes darting left to right.  
"Turn around my little hawk."  
He turned again only to find the point of the staff against his throat, a smirk on Loki's face.  
"Join me."  
Despite the situation he was in Clint gave a small laugh,  
"You're giving me a choice this time?"  
Loki pulled his staff away, giving a small chuckle of his own,  
"I'm offering to help you Barton, of course it's your choice."

Clint swallowed hard, "C-Could...you really..."  
"Yes, I really can make you forget."

The Avenger's lips parted slightly but he remained silent as nodded walking past the unwelcome guest, half expecting for his arm to be grabbed as he shouldered past the slimmer man, but Loki made no move to touch him, something he was relieved about.  
As his fingers closed around the door handle he heard the smooth voice again,  
"I wont make this offer again Clint. If you walk away now that's it. You will have to live with the pain, have to work with the man who ripped your heart out like it was nothing. They say Hulk is the monster but I believe it to be Doctor Banner."

Turning slightly Clint saw Loki had reached an arm out to him, his fingers stretched towards him from the palm up hand.  
"I'd never do that to you Clint. I would never break your heart, I would treat you like the prize you are. All you need to do is take my hand."  
His grip tightened on the door handle, and Clint shook his head letting out another bitter laugh as he opened the door to the Stark tower.  
Loki blinked slowly, he had so hoped he'd be able to get Barton back into his grasp, it was a pity, he'd found himself missing the feisty agent, not that he would ever admit that. He had taken Clint under his control for a reason and ever since that pesky little red head had managed to shake the power he had over him, he had been looking for a way to return his little hawk to his side.

Clint took a step forward, fiddling with something on his belt. Loki watched cautiously sure the agent was about to try and get the upper hand with a throwing knife, instead the mortal pulled his walky talky from his belt and threw it into the building.  
Loki raised an eyebrow tilting his head slightly in surprise as Clint turned back to him, unsure as to what would happen now. The asgardian's face soon split into a grin as he watched Hawkeye slowly reach out towards him.  
"I'll need a new bow." Clint's voice was barely whisper as Loki pulled him towards him until their bodies were flush together, an arm snaking around his waist.  
"Your wish is my command." Loki replied before pressing their lips together, the staff glowing for a moment before they disappeared.

_But wait..._  
 _You tell me that you're sorry,_  
 _Didn't think I'd turn around..._  
 _And say..._  
 _That it's too late to apologize._  


All of the Avenger's (who had been playing cards in the kitchen with the exceptions of Bruce and Clint,) head's snapped up at the same time as Jarvis' voice unexpectedly uninterrupted their chatter,  
"Agent Barton has just left stark tower with Loki."  
Looks of horror crossing their faces as the AI continued to speak,  
"Willingly."  
As that single word was uttered, the roar of the Hulk echoed through the tower.  
  
 _It's too late to apologize._  
 _I said it's too late to apologize._  
 _I'm holdin' on your rope,_  
 _got me ten feet off the ground._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I really hope you enjoy it :)


End file.
